


Stay

by CustardCreamies



Category: Count Arthur Strong (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted him to stay, but knew in her heart it was best for him to go. Short one-shot about the final of series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

She was happy for him, of course she was. How could she not be? This was a big thing for Michael. It would completely change his life and he had looked so happy when he had told her the news. 

It was just. 

She'd miss him. 

She'd miss him terribly. She had only just figured out that he was the one for her, they had rekindled the spark they had both had when they first met and everything had started to go well for the both of them, and now fate was cruelly taking him from her again. 

She had put on a brave face for him when he had asked her if he should stay or go. Oh how could she ask him to stay? Her heart screamed for her to ask him to but she couldn't ask that of him, going to LA would be so good for him. She didn't want to be the reason he didn't go. That would be selfish of her. 

She wanted him to stay, but knew in her heart it was best for him to go.

As soon as he had left the cafe, she had attempted to make a beeline for the store room and have a moment of privacy, but Bulent had seemed to know that she was heartbroken and had thrown her into a warm hug as soon as he saw her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

* * *

The day Michael was leaving arrived all too soon, she found herself sat on her sofa, hugging a pillow to her chest, watching the clock on the mantel and knowing that soon he'd be on his flight. Her last few days with Michael had been lovely, wonderful even, filled with promises of keeping in touch but today, she felt rotten. Her heart was in tatters. She tried to perk herself up a bit but found that she just didn't want to. She tried to tell herself that she was being stupid crying like this over Michael, but she still couldn't stop crying. 

Then she heard the knock on the door. 

She wasn't going to answer it for a second, she didn't want company and if it was Arthur she knew he'd be trying his best to help but he'd only make it worse, but then the doorbell rang a second time and it was a persistent ring so with a sigh she got up off of the sofa and made her way to the door. Hastily wiping her eyes to somewhat mask the fact she'd been crying. 

When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. 

Michael was on her doorstep, a soft smile on his face. 

She found herself rushing out the door and throwing herself into Michael's arms. Michael wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back tightly, laying his head against her shoulder. 

Sinem found herself crying again and she pulled out of the hug to kiss him. When they parted Michael noticed the tears in her eyes and gently wiped a tear off of her face. 

"I thought you were heading to LA" She asked him softly. 

"I was, but Arthur made me see that all that fame would go to my head, and....I'd miss you terribly" 

Sinem smiled and kissed him again "I'm so glad you're back" she said. Then she frowned "where's Arthur? I thought he went to the airport with you?" 

"Yeah, well. I decided that Arthur would be better pitching a movie about his life then I'd ever be" Michael explained then chuckled "wow, they're certainly going to get a surprise when he arrives"

Sinem laughed "I'm sure he'll be fine" she said and then gestured to the door "sorry, would you come in? I'll put the kettle on"

Michael nodded and walked past her into the house.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening curled up together on the sofa, talking. It didn't matter about what, just talking and enjoying each others company. Michael's arms were wrapped around Sinem and Sinem felt like nothing could ever feel this good again. She was happy and content.

That is, until the phone rang. They looked at each other for the moment, unanimously deciding to just let it carry on ringing and then it went to voice mail. 

"Oh, this bloody thing. Sinem? Michael? I know you're there, I just wanted to call and say I'm in Los Angeless...Angloless...ANGELES. Stupid bloody name for a town if you ask me. Like New York. It's not new is it? It's been there for ages. It's false advertising if you ask me. Anyway...how do you turn this thing off-"

The message ended abruptly and Michael sighed "I'd better call him back. Five minutes and he's already causing chaos"

Sinem giggled and Michael got up to get the phone to call Arthur back.

Yes, everything was back to normal.  

 

 


End file.
